Totally
by Gigette
Summary: What was once cherished can change, but new memories are always in the making.


He missed it all, there was no denying it.

He missed her fruity scent, a mix between mangoes and bananas and whatever else she had mixed in her blender at the time. She'd leave it in his clothes whenever they'd stay late in Stick-It and just chill. Sometimes they'd talk, but most times she'd just lay her pretty head on his shoulder and they'd sleep until the rush of angered customers woke them up. Then, after rent-a-cop Ron would finish his lecture and ticket spree, she'd laugh, say good bye, and promise to meet him for a movie.

He missed her ability to comprehend him like no one else could. His thoughts on life were often questionable themselves, and topics switched from the after life to shark mating cycles. There wasn't a girl he knew who could sit through one of his"what if we lived on Mars and breathed water" story other than her. His choice of words weren't always brilliant, no, but she was there to hear every last word and give her opinion.

She loved his music, his taste. His favorite bands were always the humorous and shameless type. Sublemon, Stammarein, Saint Bernard Troupe. She'd been a die hard fan each and grew to love him even quicker when he revealed the same. The concerts they attended were definitely trips he'd never forget. He didn't need to dress to impress, either, because his everyday tee and cargo shorts seem to do the trick. After the show she'd tell him about her favorite part of the performance. Then, as they walked back to his beaten Volkswagen, she'd pull off his favorite black beanie and steal a quick forehead kiss.

It seemed like only yesterday she peeled from an earthy, fun-loving skater girl to the dreadful, hex-obsessed goth mistress she remains today. His shoulders slumps as he spots her with Salem, a Shakespearean goth who often compared her so called "beauty" to the most depressing phrases by the poet. They sit at a bench, surrounded in violet candles, chanting something in an odd language. Latin, Jude guesses, due to the fact that when she decided to give their relationship a second chance, she mentioned her interest in it.

She's got two gargoyle piercings now, and the image of the strawberry blonde goddess he once knew fades an instant when she rolls her eyes to the back of her head. She's also thinner now; gaunt, really. Suits her partner, because without the heavy leather black-on-black outfit Jude figures he's probably lighter than St-Nebula. A pale hand waves over to him, while Salem just shakes his head and comments something he can't quite make out.

They promised to be friends. Time passed, and somehow, Jude _still _ached every time a new pierced and tatted boy grabbed her by the waist, even in her dark form. He attempts to wave back, but it's more of a cringe and twitch of his hand.

"Drink up, Jude."

The blond turns to see Caitlin hover behind him, a warm smile tugged at her lips, a lemon slush in her hands. She could obviously sense his hardcore moping from her lemon stand. Her fingers run through his messy hair in reassurance as she whispers, "Hang in there for me."

Jude lights up then. He isn't sure why, but he gets the warmest feeling in his gut when Caitlin gets this close to him. "My thanks, Cait," He replies. He accepts the frozen beverage and drinks with delight. It'd been a few days or so since he'd received a citrus freebie from her.

She finds a seat beside him and rests her head on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, David dumped me today. So I'm single again, too."

It doesn't lighten his spirits too much, but he knows it's only right to repay the favor in his unique wisdom. "He who did not _appreaciat-ith_, did not _deserv-ith_, bra."

It's enough. She sips from her own squeeze and nods along with it. "Same to you, Jude! Star had it super good with a guy like you. Totally her loss."

Are his cheeks...a little warm? "Gosh," He rubs at his neck at the compliment. "Totally?"

His perky lemon girl nods without hesitation as she leans in for a quick kiss. It wasn't like the others, though. Her friendly smooches were innocent and barely grazed his cheek. This one was less than an inch from his lips.

Oh yeah, he's full on blushing now.

"Totally."


End file.
